


Orphaned

by SupportiveFren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupportiveFren/pseuds/SupportiveFren
Summary: Alyson was a happy child who just wanted things to stay the same. Unbeknownst, change was inevitable.





	Orphaned

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if anything seems off or too quick or isn't right, I'm not good at this.

A father of a beautiful daughter, a husband to a loving wife, a dedicated priest to a Christian church, a happy and considerably good man. These labels are some of the most desired to people. Without titles near this standard, near the standard of 'normal' or 'typical', we get shamed. It's absolutely unacceptable to be anything but better than or just ordinary. These deceitful things are merely social constructs, so why do they run our lives? We burden ourselves with anxiety just to stay within 'socially acceptable' and let our happiness rely on the thought of being accepted by others. Wealthy gains praise as the lower class gets rained upon and we just accept it. It's what we've been raised up to know, it's normal for us. Normal. This isn't normal. 

Alyson, a blissful 10-year-old, was galloping into her father's welcoming arms to then be embraced by a loving hug.  
"Did you see what happened, daddy?" She giggled her way through the sentence. Joy beams on her face as she couldn't help but think everything's perfect. 

With a gravelly voice, the father asked, "Did I see what, honey?" 

Her bare feet touched the slightly wet grass from a previous cloud burst. He released her from his embrace as her arms went in for another one. All she wanted to do was spread her happiness. "She kissed me!" Alyson yelped with delight. "Luna kissed me on the lips!"  
Wind blew through the air as the fathers once curiosity faded into a panic. 

"She..," His clear smile fleeted as a scarce look took place. "She did what, honey?"

Alyson noticed the mood shift between them in the few seconds. She places her right foot behind her, panic swayed her as well, "L-Luna kissed me..." She tried her best to cough out something to help the mood. "Just a t-tiny little peck though. Really, father..." 

He kneeled to Alyson's height, placing his right arm on her left shoulder. He coughed beginning to shake his head trying to reassure himself. These are children, unpredictable and innocent children. They can't consider same-sex relationships seriously at this age, they don't know right from wrong. With these thoughts, a softer tone took a toll on his gravelly voice, "Okay sweetie," He spoke after minutes of panic filled the air. "Are you okay?" 

Happiness approached Alyson quicker than her smile. The reassurance of her father couldn't make her feel any safer. "Always!" 

Alyson walked up to the welcoming gates of Sunrise Orphanage with a gravelly path underneath her oversized yellow rain boots. Bright yellow-orange sunbeams cast from the sunset as a raspy whisper comes from under her breath, "Beautiful." Optimism has always been a strong point of hers.  
She noticed a lone female resting on a bed of concrete at the front doors. A good distance away she could hear the sound of chalk scraping the concrete. She could see the girl on her fifth quadrant of graffitied concrete as she's repeatedly getting her long, almost brown, hair in the way of the chalk. She began to stroll toward the girl, unnoticeably Alyson was trembling from the quick events that placed her there. How could this happen from uncontrollable decisions? Thoughts of this had disappeared as she got closer, clearly seeing the mirage of color splattered onto the sidewalk. "This is wonderful!" She'd said with doe eyes. With a sudden voice hitting the air after a long period of silence, the girl jumped. 

The yellow beams casting upon the entire sidewalk and bottom-half of the school, the girl looked up. Her eyes open wide with surprise, exposing shades of bright and dark hazel, "U-Uhm," She started, clearly not knowing what to say. "Are you new to Sunrise?" Alyson stared at abyss. For a second, she'd forgotten everything. As her emotion changed from a light smile to an obvious frown, it was easily observed. "That's okay..." She tried comforting her. After all, they were in some similar circumstances. With scrapes on the girl's knees and elbows, she changed from laying on her stomach to crisscross and began to think. Being sensitive to the subject she decided to change it, "With all this dry ground it will probably rain soon." Giving a light chuckle she looked up at the sky. "Ruining my artworks." Alyson looked at her with sympathy. Although the art is mediocre, she noticed the effort put into everything. Kicking the gravel under her shoes, she makes her way to the steps in front of the orphanage and began to sit at the bottom. As Alyson gives her a little pat on her back the girl gives a refreshing sigh, "It's kind of comforting."

Alyson's expression changed immediately, condescendence spread all over. "How is that?" 

She lightly giggled, "Everyone seems to ask me that." She couldn't seem more oblivious.

"It's just..." Recollection of happy memories coated with lies came to Alyson. "It seems stupid. I guess... Why put the affort in if it will all be washed away?" The pressure to be perfect had ruined her family, knowing reputation will fall if your daughter was labeled as a sin. If your bloodline wasn't graced with god. What kind of priest has a lesbian in the family, anyway? 

"I agree, absolutely unfair." So drowned in thought, a sudden agreement after years of shame shocked Alyson. It didn't matter if this random person didn't know her story, didn't know Alyson's thoughts, or if anything was relevant to the moment. She began to tear up, all walls of hers fell for a moment.  
The girl stopped drawing on the sidewalk, she kept a tiny piece of blue chalk in her hands as she moved herself up to the second step in front of the doors. A step above but opposing side to Alyson, they lock eyes. The girl noticed tears in her emerald eyes, creating a light glistening effect. What did she say to make her cry? "H-hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Regret fell upon the child, regret for nothing yet so much. "Sometime's I just say things..." 

Alyson gave the wrong impression, "It's not that," She sniffed. "It's relieving to hear someone say-" She gets cut off by excitement from the other. 

"Yes! It's relieving!" Alyson's expression went blank, emotions went flat at this reply. The girls face lit up with signs of epiphany. "You know how people doodle on a piece of paper when they're bored?" 

She didn't know what the girl was speaking of. "Sure?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"A while ago I read something that said 'What you doodle can reveal things about yourself.' Meaning, if you draw a murder scene, a love scene, or even just a bird, it can symbolize events that are going on in your life." The girl took a moment to breathe, giving herself a moment to think. "So, in some perspectives, drawing can be seen as venting." 

Alyson took a moment to comprehend what just happened. "Venting...?" 

"Venting." The girl said with a thousand thoughts on mind. "When people rant to someone or on something to get things off of their chest, that's usually called venting." 

"I'm lost," Alyson rested her head on her palm in a sign of confusion. A sigh was let out from both girls. "My head seriously hurts." 

Another disappointed sigh came through by the girl, "Here," She handed Alyson the blue piece of chalk. "Try it out." Alyson lifted her head up to see a tired face with pure eyes. Thoughts of betrayal began to swirl in her head. She wouldn't be this nice if she knew the truth. No one can be this nice, truly. But what did she have to lose? 

She slowly took the tiny piece of chalk from the girl's hand. With her left hand close to the doors, she began to push herself up. Going toward the patch of concrete the girl was using, she found a small empty spot. "Okay," A whisper from her voice began. "What am I suppose to do?" 

Crisscross, Alyson sat in the concrete. "Whatever's been troubling you." The girl spoke. With confusion still settled in Alyson's mind, she drew what best came to her mind. The girl sat and stared at the sky as the sun soon faded into the night. Loud scrapes from the chalk slowly calmed down as Alyson began to finish. 

"I," She looked over what she'd drawn. "I think I may be done." 

The girl slid down till she was off the steps, with a better visual of what Alyson drew. "Movie scenes have been troubling you?" The girl patronized. 

"I didn't understand a lot of what you'd said..." Alyson looked over to the girl with a bit of disappointment. "I tried my best." They laughed it off. It was a good distraction while it lasted. The mood crumbled into silence as the reluctance of walking into the orphanage set in. Alyson didn't want this to be her reality, what good could come out of this? The rejection of her family is burning inside. How can someone be so cruel when all they want to do is love? Did she really deserve this? 

The doors to the orphanage burst open, pouring dim lighting into the now dark atmosphere. A boys voice yelped out for the girl to come back inside. Yelling, "It's past dinner! Hurry up!" The boy turned quickly to go back inside when he spotted Alyson. "W-who's she?" He pointed, finger a few inches from her nose. 

The girl gave a maniacal look, "A new friend," She laughed. "Isn't that right?" 

"Uhm-" A tiny squeal came from the child as he tackled Alyson into a tight embrace. You could see the excitement light up in his bright expression. "Yeah." Alyson fell into the embrace. She couldn't help but think things may not be so bad. The child gives after a minute or two, and quickly rushes back into the orphanage, tripping over his own feet. You can hear distant voices gushing over a new orphan. Blissful. 

"I know," The girl's voice shot out. "This all may seem... a bit overwhelming." 

Alyson chuckled, "Yeah." The girl stood up from the sidewalk with intention. "It's nice though." She shrugged. 

The girl tilted her head in thought as she stared at Alyson. "What's your name anyway?" She put her hand out to help her up. 

"It's..." Alyson grips hold of her hand. "It's Alyson." 

Keeping their hands in lock, the girl looked Alyson in the eyes. "That's fitting." She pulls her up. "And I'm Vivian." Their hands fall to their designated sides as they began to walk toward the open doors. They reach the top step as the sound of hard rain and the scent of calm washed over the heavy air. It began to rain.


End file.
